Suspended on Silver Wings
by TwilightsChild
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first ever attempt at a Songfic, I used real events as well as my own writing to the lyrics of Sweetbox's 1000 Words from FFX2 to display Usagi's trials and passion through out the Stars season as well as the futurepresent. Hope you


---Okay This is very different from anythingI have ever done! And alot longer too, lol. Well This is a songfic..I took scenes that actually happend in the Stars season of Sailor Moon- made my own version of the present time, and put it all to lyrics of a song. lol.

Now to figure out whats going on, the regular font is the present time Usagi. **The Bold Is the past memory of Usagi**. and the Lyrics look like this:

----------------------------------------------

_The lyrics will be between these lines in italyics_

----------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoy! I had alot of fun making this!---

The day had finally come; Usagi was going to rule Crystal Tokyo. As she descended the long crystal stairs into the crowd of her waiting friends and guests she reminisced on all the things that had happened up until that very moment.

**She could feel the warm sun the day her and Mamoru had sat in the park- her holding her silver balloon and trying to get his attention. **

**"It seems like we're in the middle of spring." Usagi said sighing happily. **

**"Right..." Mamoru replied barely audible. **

**"Spring is the season for couples, right?" She said her arm in his as she leaned against him. **

**"Right..." He replied again, spacing out. **

**"Now that I'm a high school student...well..." She started, blushing. "I wonder if we could develop our relationship a bit more just like high school students..." She said, excitedly. **

**"Right..."**

**"I'm...okay with you, Mamo-Chan! Wow! I said it! I said it!" she said hiding her blushing face in her hands. **

**"Right..." Finally turning to him, she realized he really 'wasn't there'. So she tried two tongue twisters to get his attention...it was to no avail. **

**Once she confronted him angrily she noticed he was acting hurt- grabbing his eye and staring at her balloon as if it were a Yuma. **

**"Mamo-Chan! Are you okay?" she said as he fell to the ground. He shook his head when she came closer. **

**"Something wrong with your eye? Let me see..."**

----------------------------------------------

_I know that your hiding things, _

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

----------------------------------------------

**"Don't!"**

**When he smacked the balloon out of her hand only moment later- she knew something was wrong with him. He apologized profusely- saying he just didn't feel well.**

**"That's okay. Rather, I think you better go home and rest." she said giving him a smile. **

**"Your right. Please forgive me." He said looking at her sorrowful. **

**"Don't worry!" she said softly. **

**"I'll call," he said lifting a hand as he began to walk away. **

----------------------------------------------

_Your words were like a dream,_

_But dreams could never fool me._

_Not that easily..._

----------------------------------------------

**She had no choice but to believe him...But she felt there was something still wrong. **

**"Mamo-chan..." Her mind whispered and her heart leaped, as she watched him walk away. **

**If only she had known Neherenia had control over him.**

She looked at him now; her wonderful husband. Standing tall amongst her friends, looking up at her so lovingly. Her heart tugged inside her chest as she remembered the day he left for America.

----------------------------------------------

_I acted so distant then..._

----------------------------------------------

**She barely heard her friends discuss the popular group: Three Lights. All she could hear were the sounds of the lake, where Mamoru had taken her to tell her the news.**

**"How about you, Usagi-Chan?" Minako asked, leaning on the table as they all sipped their drinks. "Who do you like?"**

**"Mamo-Chan..." she had replied softly, sighing so much it shook her shoulders. **

**"What's up?" Makoto asked, looking rather puzzled. "You look depressed."**

**"Well..." she said, and began to relay the scene to her friends. **

----------------------------------------------

_Didn't say goodbye before you left._

_But I was listening... _

----------------------------------------------

**It hadn't hit her completely. She thought it was all a dream- she was sure she'd wake up soon. She couldn't say goodbye...she didn't want to! So all she could do was look into the lake from atop the bridge where they stood, and try her best not to cry. **

**"For a year...maybe a little longer." He said and turned to her. "Is it okay?"**

**Her hands shook on the railing, but she mustered up as much strength she had and turned to him with a great smile. "I'm alright! Why not go to America?" She heard herself say- though she couldn't remember opening her mouth. "It doesn't mean we wont see each other forever!" She couldn't remember if he had responded or not. **

**She moved a step closer and laid her head against his chest, her eyes threatening to break the dam they were behind. "And...I'll always be in love with you."**

----------------------------------------------

_You'll fight your battles far from me,_

_Far to easily..._

----------------------------------------------

**"Chibi-Usa, what shall I do?" She had asked that very same night, holding onto the picture she had of the three of them. She couldn't help but feel selfish...she didn't want him to go. **

**"Usagi-Chan!" Luna said coming into the attic where she was. **

**"Luna!"**

**"Cheer up!" She said coming closer to Chibi-Usa's old bed. **

**"But I can't..." She said burying her face in her knees before falling sideways onto the bed. **

** "Usagi-Chan!" Luna said in desperation. **

**She couldn't understand it...It seemed he was fine with leaving her, as if it were so easy..."Honestly I want to say 'No! Please stay with me!' I'm not that strong!"**

**"Usagi-chan compared to when we first met, you've become much more mature." Luna said smiling as much as a cat could. **

**"Luna..."**

**"Let's see him off with a smile!" Said the cat. **

**She would try, but she could make no promises. **

----------------------------------------------

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"._

_I could hear that you whispered,_

_as you walked through that door._

----------------------------------------------

**The planes were so loud overhead, even from inside the building. She walked to Mamoru, barely hearing the announcer on the speakers. **

**"Mamo-Chan!" She said once he turned and finally noticed her. His plane had been called...**

**"I thought you weren't coming because of school..."**

**"I'll be waiting!" It was the first thing she could think of. She blurted it out without a second thought. "I'll be waiting for you!" she said again, calmly. It was going to happen- she could feel the tears building in her eyes. **

**"For the time being, I'll be busy, so I can't call you that often." He said looking down at her. **

**She didn't want to hear that! She wanted...to hear him promise her things so her heart would stop from breaking, even if they weren't true. "That's all right...! I'll write to you everyday...! So..." She said clutching her hands to stop them from shaking. It was coming...she was going to cry. **

**She bent her head as the tears finally flowed from her eyes. Her voice wavering. "Oh, no...I planned to see you off with a smile today..." she said still trying to hold her smile, as she wiped the tears away. **

----------------------------------------------

_But still I swore,_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages. _

----------------------------------------------

**"Hello, this is Chiba residence. I can't answer the phone since I'm studying abroad. If you need to reach me, please call me at my apartment where I'm studying." The answering machine said. For the thousandth time she had called his home, just to hear his voice. **

**It had been weeks since he left, and she never received a call, or a letter. Had he truly forgotten about her? Was there something wrong? Everything ran through her head, but the sound of her heart shattering was the loudest. **

**Her friends had asked about him now and again when they noticed her writing him letters. All she could do was tell them he was fine, and very busy.**

**"Mamo-Chan..." she said softly picking up the picture of them. "I want to hear your voice once more. I want to talk with you...Mamo-chan!" she cried as his machine started up again. **

Looking from him to the rest of the people in the crowd, her eyes came to rest on Seiya...and she painfully remembered her breakdown on that rainy rooftop.

----------------------------------------------

_Shouting might have been the answer,_

_What If I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part? _

_But now I'm not afraid, _

_to say what's in my heart!_

----------------------------------------------

**She was face to face with Sailor Tin Nyanko, all of a sudden a rose struck the evil senshi in the wrist. "Ouch!"**

**Time froze, Tuxedo Kamen? Her eyes widened, and her heart leaped. She thought she had to prove she could fight alone...but, Mamoru?**

**When she looked up she thought with dismay...It wasn't Mamoru, but Seiya!**

**"If you try to hurt that girl, I'm not going to forgive you!" He had said angrily. She couldn't breath, she had wanted it to be Mamoru so bad. **

**"That's funny! What can you do?" Tin Nyanko scoffed, then he transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. "What?" She yelped. She knocked the cat backwards, then turned to her.**

**"Now, Sailor Moon!" She shouted. Still dazed, she didn't hear Fighter calling her. "What are you doing? Quickly!"**

**"Right..."**

**After it was over it started raining, cold and hard. But she couldn't have cared less. "When I think about it...I'm not good at enduring things..." she said softly. **

**"What?" Seiya said. **

**"For example, even if I decide to work on my homework today...I easily lose myself and start eating snacks until I'm full and sleepy..." She said her voice breaking, as her body shook. "Actually, I often sleep after that." Her fists clutched trying not to cry..."I thought I had a strong will to go on...but when I saw the rose..." she cried out, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I remembered him!"**

**"Dumpling!" He said, watching her breakdown and not knowing what to do. **

**"Even though I can't hear his voice except on the answering machine...and I haven't received any letters, I thought I was okay. I thought I could survive just by myself...but...but..." She finally fell to her knees in the rain. "...I just can't stand being alone!"**

**"Dumpling!" He repeated, softer. He knew he should say something...but all he could think about was how much he wanted to hurt whoever was hurting her. **

**"I want to see you...I want to see you! Mamo-Chan!" She cried harder. **

Her eyes roamed again, and saw Hotaru. If it hadn't of been for the Senshi of Silence, she wouldn't have been granted her new wings, and wouldn't have been able to save her friends from Nerenia.

----------------------------------------------

_Though a thousand words_

_had never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you._

_Passing over the time, _

_and distance holding you._

_Suspended on Silver Wings!_

----------------------------------------------

**She didn't know what to do! It didn't seem like anything they did actually destroyed these mirrored creatures. Her friends were trapped by them- what could she do!**

**"Sorry to keep you waiting, little girls!" Sailor Uranus said from behind them. She turned to see the three outer senshi, whom they hadn't seen in a very long time. "Please, let us join you!" she said smirking. **

**"Nice to see you!" Neptune said. **

**"And one more person..." They moved to reveal Sailor Saturn. **

**"She's..." Chibi Moon started to say in amazement.**

**"My guardian deity is the planet of silence...the soldier of death and rebirth...Sailor Saturn!" Saturn said giving herself a proper introduction.**

**"Hotaru-Chan!" Chibi-Moon said. **

**"Chibiusa-Chan." She said calmly smiling at her old friend. **

**"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled destroying a good number of the mirror woman. **

**"Why are you here?" Usagi asked. **

**"Sailor Saturn told us of your crisis." Pluto said. **

**"Our...crisis?" she said the other senshi repeating the last part. **

**"Sailor Moon! Wake up now as the true princess of the moon!" Saturn said calling on her own power. "Collect our minds as one, everybody!"**

**Once she said it, the other senshi called upon their powers as instructed, lifting her into the air. Her friends' power surging through her body. "I can feel their power coming into my body! The words are appearing in my mind! Moon Eternal! Make-up!" She cried as this new power filled her, releasing her in a new form- Eternal Sailor Moon**

----------------------------------------------

_And a thousand words,_

_one thousand confessions._

_Will cradle you,_

_making all of the pain-_

_you feel seem far away._

_They'll hold you forever!_

----------------------------------------------

**She stood in front of Neherenia, her body weak from her attacks. "You must only take revenge on me. Give back my friends, please!" She cried softly. "Don't worry, everyone understands. They'll become your friends." She said closing her eyes, as the last remnants of her tears fells from her lashes, "Now, take revenge on me." She heard Neherenia curse softly as she watched the display of selflessness. **

**When she opened her eyes again, her friends had broken their entrapment, Mamoru was okay and Chibi-Usa was back. "Chibiusa...Mamo-chan...Everyone..." she said softly looking around her. "If we unite our powers, definitely..." She said, confident. "...we can definitely do it again!"**

**"What's going on?" Nerenia said looking at all the senshi, concentrating their powers. "Damn!" She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to lose- so she attacked. With tears now in her own eyes she attacked each of them, but it was too no avail...they stood again. **

**Finally with their combined powers, a burst of light erupted from her brooch and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon- once and for all. Moments later they sent Neherenia back in time to start over as a child. **

----------------------------------------------

_The dream isn't over yet,_

_though I often say I cant forget._

----------------------------------------------

'I know my dream isn't over, but just beginning.' I said softly to myself as I looked at my wonderful friends. 'Everything we've been through...each and everything has had a significant purpose. I won't throw away my memories- but I'll cherish them, no matter how sad or painful they may be'.

As I looked at my friends, my sad memories came flooding back. I still remember when I didn't have them...

----------------------------------------------

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all that way._

_I still hear you say..._

----------------------------------------------

**"Get out of the way!" Galaxia screamed, sending a powerful gust at the inner senshi- knocking them out of the way. Leaving Moon, Chibi-Chibi and the Starlight's facing the golden senshi.**

**"Everyone!" She said looking at her friends scattered on the ground, she turned back glaring at Galaxia. "Galaxia! It's wrong for you to just do whatever you like!"**

**"There's nothing that I can't do when I please!" She snapped back, walking toward the small crowd. "I was thinking of having fun hurting you...but you'll regret that you talked to me that way!" she said raising her arms and gathering the power needed to steal their star seeds. **

**She ducked her head, knowing what was to come...but when she heard those familiar screams- nothing in the world could have prepared her for what she saw.**

**The stars seeds of her four best friends glinted brightly in Galaxia's hand, as there bodies fell to the ground. **

**She could faintly hear the Starlight's talking to the three that had protected them, but all she could hear was the faint breathing of Sailor Mars, who lay in front of her.**

**"Rei-chan...Rei-chan!" She said picking her friend up in her arms. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it- her friends were disappearing right in front of her eyes. **

** Rei's hand reached up and laid on her head, "You...are...too...sweet...be...strong!"**

**"Rei-chan! Don't...We promised to be together until the end! Please don't leave me alone!"**

**"Don't...forget...you...have...Mamoru-san..." She said trying to smile through all of her pain. "Sorry...I can't...protect...you." She said finally closing her eyes and disappearing in her arms. **

'...And when Galaxia showed me a flashback of what happened to Mamo-Chan, the very day he left for America...'

----------------------------------------------

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters..."_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor._

----------------------------------------------

**He went to strike her with his cane, but she dodged- sending blasts from her bracelets that struck him and stole his star seed. His mask feel off, as he sunk to the ground. "The star seed in charge of Earth! Now this planet is in my hands!" Galaxia said triumphantly.**

**"I don't think so!"**

**"What?" She said looking down at the rumble of a man. **

**"On this planet, there are...agents of love and justice, Sailor Soldiers who keep the peace. They will definitely strike out your evil ambition..." He said looking angrily up at the golden woman. "Usa-ko!" He said looking to the sky as he disappeared into the night. **

'I remember going back into Galaxia's chamber and seeing Pluto and Saturn disappear...their star seeds not in t he hands of Galaxia but in the hands of Uranus and Neptune'

----------------------------------------------

_But still I swore,_

_to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages. _

----------------------------------------------

**"Please stop! Why? We're friends!" She screamed, her throat burning from all her crying. They were face to face; Uranus and Neptune facing the starlight's and herself. **

**"Friends?" Uranus said laughing a bit. **

**"I'll take your star seeds before you feel any pain!" Neptune sneered with a smirk on her face, both of the now evil senshi laughed. **

**"Because we're friends!" Uranus said.**

**"Why you!" Fighter said amazed at how quickly they would turn on their own princess. **

**"I believe you, Uranus, Neptune..." She said, hope dripping from her voice. It couldn't be true, she wouldn't believe it!**

**"Oh, thank you. "Uranus said, amused. **

**"Bye." Neptune said.**

**"Wait!" Galaxia said, halting everyone in the room. "Are you crazy? Do you still believe in them? Even now? You saw the others eliminated by these two! This is reality!" She said looking at her in amazement. "Or do you still think this planet will be saved?"**

**"I do!" She said determination in her face and anger on her face. **

'I remember how alone I felt after Uranus and Neptune were taken from me as well...I had wanted to give up.'

----------------------------------------------

_Anger might have been the answer,_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?_

----------------------------------------------

**"...Show yourself before your star seed is taken!" Galaxia roared, still searching for the four remaining people on the planet. **

**"If I follow Galaxia, can I see Mamo-chan and the others again?" She said, no emotion in her voice at all. **

**"Sailor Moon!"**

**"Do you know why Uranus and Neptune fought that way?" Fighter asked, leaning against one of the torn buildings. **

**"No, I don't!" She asked, closing her eyes, she could still see them disappearing. **

**"I didn't understand either...Why sacrifice their partners lives as well as their own?" She said looking down, watching the moon girl flinch. "Was it their style of fighting? It may be true...but I now know that it wasn't the only reason!" She said watching her friends look up at her. "Everyone believes in you!" She said looking straight at her. **

'I remember standing in front of Galaxia minutes later, after she finished telling us about the Strongest Soldier in the Galaxy; herself. I just knew I had a chance to try and reach the real her...'

----------------------------------------------

_But now I'm strong enough,_

_to know it's not too late. _

----------------------------------------------

**"Was it truly the only way?" She asked sincerely, snapping Galaxia out of her memories. **

**"What?"**

**"Why did you try to solve everything by yourself?" She said, the wind blowing around her. She clasped her hands to her chest and went on. "If everyone came together, there might have been a better way without sacrificing anyone. Right?"**

**"What?"**

**"If you are that same Sailor Soldier, we can understand each other!" She said and Galaxia just laughed at her. **

**"Understand each other?" She said hatefully, slicing her sword in their direction, sending energy at them. **

----------------------------------------------

_'Cause a thousand words,_

_call out through the ages._

_They'll fly to you._

_Even though I can't see,_

_I know they're reaching you._

_Suspended on silver wings!_

----------------------------------------------

**She stepped forward, blocking Galaxia from the Starlight's who lay beaten on the ground. "Please, stop it! I don't want to lose anymore important people!" She said softly, tears building in her eyes again. "I don't want to see them suffer!"**

**"She's not the kind who will listen to you!" Fighter said from the ground in desperation. **

**"I don't think so." She said looking back at the three starlight's. "We're both Sailor Soldiers! I'm sure we can understand each other!" She said turning back to Galaxia as one of the golden senshi's wounds bleed down her arm. "If you're hurt, you shed red blood. I know you feel pain in your body and your heart." She said. Seconds later, Galaxia slapped her so hard it sent her flying to the ground. **

**"The same? You insects!" She snapped, "I'm going to build a new future for this galaxy just like a god!" She said, her anger flaring her energy around her. **

**"No, that's wrong!" She said calmly, standing once again in front of the other senshi, her scepter appearing in her hand. "Your not the one who wants that! I'll turn you back!" She said lifting her scepter into the air, letting it shine it's beautiful light. **

**"This light is..." Galaxia said, entranced. **

**"Silver Moon Crystal Power! Please!" She said as her scepter finally released its power. This great light blinded Galaxia and unable to escape it's glow. **

'I remember how scared I was when I faced Galaxia after that...'

----------------------------------------------

_Oh a thousand words,_

_one thousand embraces._

_Will cradle you,_

_Even although you're weary_

_They seem far away..._

_They'll hold you forever!_

----------------------------------------------

**"The finally blow!" She screamed, bearing down on the injured Fighter with her sword ready. Jumping in front of her sword she had stopped her for a short moment. **

**With tears in her eyes, she stood, ready for whatever Galaxia might do. All she knew was she had to protect the last of her friends. She could barely hear the starlight's speak in amazement about her star seed, which was releasing its energy in hopes of preventing any harm. **

**Lighting up the night sky she stood, eyes closed facing the Golden senshi. "No wonder, its the Moon Princess' star seed! Its beautiful shine is of no comparison to the others in the galaxy!" Galaxia said, smiling before she released a bolt of black lightening that stole the star seed- breaking Usagi's brooch in the process. **

**The screams of the Starlight's were lost amidst the screams of her own filling her ears. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt! She didn't think she could take a breath, all she could do was scream and clutch her chest trying to find a way to cease the pain. She could faintly hear Galaxia's trumpet speech beyond her screams. **

**She was falling...it felt like an eternity before she would hit ground- would she even feel it if she did? **

'I hadn't known what to expect...Who would have after all? The faces of my loved ones were all I thought about, until I heard that voice...'

----------------------------------------------

_Oh a thousand words,_

_had never been spoken._

_They'll fly to you._

_They'll carry you home,_

_and back into my arms._

_Suspended on silver wings!_

----------------------------------------------

**"Sailor Moon!" The soft voice called to her. **

**"Who are you?" She said opening her eyes to find herself floating in the mist of pink light. **

**"I've been looking for you...someone who can accept me..." It said, the form floating only near enough to stand as a shadow. **

**"Who are you?" She asked again. **

**"I am a shining star the was once within Galaxia, the Light of Hope."**

**"The Light of Hope?" Finally, she had found it...**

**"Please accept my shining life!" It said before the shadow turned into a butterfly and flew to her- forming a star seed. **

**"A warm light!" She said smiling, lifting her arms to accept it. Light formed over her body until she was left to stand in her Princess gown. "What's this?" She asked confused. **

**"Please!" The voice still lingered without the form. "Please light up the galaxy again with the Light of Hope..." It said before the star seed formed a great golden sword. "...by using this sword!"**

**"Sword?"**

**"Please defeat Galaxia with this, the Sword of Sealing!" It asked.**

**"But..."**

**"There's no time to think." It said calmly. "End the war!"**

**"I won't let that happen!" Galaxia yelled, breaking whatever spell had been there. **

**She found herself falling from the sky, she could barely her the Starlight's gasps. "Now, use this sword and defeat Galaxia!" The same voice yelled in her ears. **

**"But..." She said looking at the sword, which was falling next to her. Galaxia was closing in on her, she had to think fast. **

**"Don't think about it!"**

**"But!" She cried as the last few feet closed in, and Galaxia came even closer. **

**"I won't let you!" She creamed at her, raising her own sword. **

**Opening her eyes one last time, she grabbed the sword's handle in determination, a great light emitted from it and wings spread from her own back as she landed gracefully on the ground- then flying back up past Galaxia, letting the golden senshi crash into the ground. **

'I knew I had finally done the right thing the first time I saw the real Galaxia...'

----------------------------------------------

_And a thousand words,_

_call out through the ages._

_They'll cradle you,_

_Turning all of the lonely years,_

_to only days._

_They'll hold you forever!_

----------------------------------------------

**"By giving up fighting...and losing your soldier's pride, what can you do?" Galaxia screamed, the lightening from her sword shocking her in mid flight. "The only thing left is to surrender your shine and perish!"**

**"I won't give up!" She said forcing herself to look, through all her pain, directly at Galaxia. "Because I believe!"**

**"What?"**

**"The world I love...this world everyone tried to protect, that small hope left in your heart!" She said as her star seed started to shine brighter, intending to light up the galaxy on it's own if necessary.**

**"What's this light?" Galaxia asked, stunned slightly. **

**She could see it. If she closed her eyes, she finally found the real Galaxia! Trapped by Chaos inside her own body, amongst the flowers that held every stolen star seed. "I believe...that small hope in your heart!" She said. "I believe!"**

**She watched the real Galaxia turn as if she could see her, reaching her hand out. "Now..." She said outstretching her hand, waiting for the real golden senshi to reach out to her. Letting all of the star seeds float out of their entrapment, coming back into the real world. Floating along side her, she opened her eyes as the star seeds shone brightly- lighting up the night sky. **

**"This shine is..." The Chaos Galaxia said completely stunned, watching as every star seed she had taken appeared before her. **

**"I love this world...this world where I met everyone! I don't want to lose you or anyone!" She said flying toward Galaxia. **

**"Don't come any closer!" Galaxia said raising her sword for another attack, but her sword shatters in a million pieces. "What?"**

**Flying through the light filled air, she reached out her hand to the real Galaxia, grabbing hold tightly. She was left floating- hand in hand with the evil Galaxia- until light burst through her body and forced Chaos out for good. **

----------------------------------------------

_Oh...a thousand words..._

----------------------------------------------

Looking at her friends, standing proudly watching their new Queen- she knew she didn't want to be anyone else anymore. She was Princess Serenity, now Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She was finally accepting her destiny without tears in her eyes- she loved who she was and she loved everyone she had met during this wonderful journey. No matter all of the hardships she was put through, they were all a mere test to what was to come. She would face it head one...because she was after all, Sailor Moon.


End file.
